1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a medium loader device and an image formation apparatus, which may be applicable to a printer including a manual tray, for example.
2. Description of Related art
A conventional image formation apparatus such as a printer includes a paper cassette (medium cassette) capable of containing paper therein and a manual tray as a medium loader device capable of containing therein, and feeding, paper (medium) loaded from the outside.
Such a conventional printer including a manual tray is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241606).
In order to reduce storage space, the manual tray described in Patent Document 1 has a structure in which an auxiliary tray for extending a medium load surface of a medium feed tray is rotatably supported with the medium feed tray and is folded onto the medium feed tray when the manual tray is stored.